Shikon High Host Club
by YesterdayFeelings
Summary: At a School where the rich have more time then they do money, Special honour student, Kagome Higurashi soon learns you don't mess with 6 male hosts who are obsessed with a pink stone. Follow her on her quest to work off her debt and maintain her sanity!


**A/N: **Here it is! An Inuyasha version of Ouran High Host Club! Now be warned, this will not be exactly like Ouran High Host CLub, I've added my own little twists and turns and Inuyasha characters will become OOC, but I can't help it... Torn between keeping the plot line for Ouran High Hsot Club and keeping all Inuyasha Characters in character is rather hard to tackle, but I'll try it anyway!

**

* * *

**

**Shikon High School: Male Host Club!**

**Chapter One:**

**Lunacy Fringe**

"Dear! You forgot your lunch!"

The odd manly squeak was enough to stop many people passing by in their tracks. Puzzled expressions on strangers' faces slowly warped in to blushes of embarrassment or stifled giggles as a bulky figure dressed in a pink sun dress glumped down the many concrete steps of The Sunset Shrine. The figure most obviously male, with his most obvious blonde wig and unshaven arms and legs had by now gathered quite an audience as early morning shrine visitors, school students and business men and women, walking to the near by bus station stopped to gawk at the peculiar sight. They watched, faces contorted with stifled laughter as the man/woman singled out one school student, the gathered audience turned their heads to the student that was being pointed at and waved to by the cross dresser.

With as much grace as a large man in a pink sundress and matching pink stiletto heals could muster, the drag queen trotted up to the student. His large hand, which resembled more like a giant bear paw in size, extended out to the student, who now bore a rather large sweat drop. Uncurling his colossal sized fingers the man/woman revealed a dark blue bento box.

"You forgot your lunch kiddo."

"Uhhh… thanks Dad." Came the soft reply from the student, who was silently trying back away from the hulking man/woman.

"I told you," the cross dresser smiled oblivious to the gawking crowd gathered around them, "Call me mum! Have nice day at school!"

And with a pat on the head and a peck on the cheek, the pink sun dress wearing gender bender skipped away, as dainty as a large man in pink stiletto heals could.

There was a stiff silence as the student holding the dark blue bento box looked around at the red faces of most of the crowd. The silence was broken as most people politely moved on, snickering quietly as they left. Others, mainly teenaged school students at the bus stop bellowed with laughter.

"Higurashi!"

The sweat drop that appeared on the student holding the dark blue bento box had grown to a terrifying size, and the flaming red blush seemed almost hazardous to the student's health…. Not that anyone seemed to care… or notice.

"OY! Higurashi!!" an intimidating thug yelled out. He twitched with anger as he watched his prey ignore him, stepping closer to the bus that had pulled up.

"Who do you think you are punk?" the thug growled grabbing onto the dark blue bento box holder's shoulders, "Just cuz you got to that snotty rich kidz skool now don't mean yah better than me!"

The small student shrugged off the hands and scurried onto bus leaving the thug to wallow in his rage.

"Damn punk! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!!" the thug shook his fist at the back of the bus that was now speeding happily away.

Nearby students discreetly took two giant steps away from the fuming thug, fearing his wrath.

Higurashi Kagome, sat on the stiff, cold bus seat, fingers laced over the dark blue bento box, head bowed, trying to simply disappear.

At first glance, the teen appeared like a defenseless nerd. Short black hair, with a thick messy fringe that covered most of the big, round shaped glasses, the dark grey jumper left Higurashi's figure completely up to the imagination and the tight black jeans revealed two skinny legs, Higurashi looked like your average scrawny teenage boy and no one ever questioned anything of it. Not even Higurashi her self.

It was some weird twist of fate that had allowed Higurashi Kagome into one of the most prestigious and wealthiest private schools in Japan, Shikon High. It had been ten years since Kagome's mother had left the land of the living, leaving her husband and only child behind. Since then, Kagome's father had spent their money on random and expensive shopping sprees, mostly for women's clothing. At first believing that Kagome needed a female role model in the house and his refusal to re-marry any another woman had led him to cross dressing, now after ten years, Higurashi Kagome is under the belief his father is a little bit more than just confused.

The bus jerked to stop and Kagome leapt from her seat, bento box securely in one hand, while her book bag was tucked under the other. Staring up the massive school, a smile tugged across her features under her messy black hair… working hard and studying effortlessly had earned Higurashi Kagome a full three year high school scholarship into the most affluent and esteemed Private Schools in Japan, Shikon Academy, dealing with all grades, from the tiny year first years of primary school to the promising last years of secondary school.

Shikon Private Academy.

Admission requirements: Status and wealth.

Shikon Private School, where the rich have as much time as they do money.

Kagome let out a frustrated growl as she stomped out of the library. Today had clearly not been a good day! Lessons were long and hardly challenging, not to mention boring. The students were snobby and oblivious to the world around them… and they had no idea what a library was for! Intending to spend as much time as humanly possible away from the distractions of the Sunset Shrine where the Higurashis lived and more time maintaining her scholarship Kagome chose to study after school… which in its self was another stupid move. After school, the High School section of the large Academy came alive with afternoon clubs and activities, much like Kagome's old public Junior High school. And much like back then, she preferred not to participate, finding quiet sanctuary in the library among the many books.

Kagome snorted; obviously these rich kids didn't know what a library was for! Determined to find a substitute quiet sanctuary to study in, Higurashi Kagome traveled through the halls of the highest level of the Southern Wing.

The search led to Music Room 3, leaning her ear to the door, Kagome sighed happily at the silence.

_This must be the last quiet place left in the school… _resisting a small happy dance, Kagome opened the door.

Higurashi Kagome was not one to be surprised easy (having a father who cross dressers helps build up high immunity to sudden surprises), Higurashi Kagome was also not a student to be easily at a loss for words. But at the sight before Kagome was enough to freeze her in her tracks…

"Welcome!" cheered six high school boys as the door creaked open, striking model like poses, their uniforms crisp and clean with shiny, well groomed hair.

It took one glance for Kagome to realize what exactly she had stumbled across; it was a male host club!

_I thought this place was deserted, they scared me! _Kagome's dark coffee eyes traveled over the six boys stationed in front of him.

"It's a guy!" two brown headed twins whined in bored tones.

"_Ahhh! So many good looking guys in the same room!" _Kagome gasped, still hyperventilating.

The silver haired, dog eared one was obviously the head honcho being the only one with the privilege to be seated silenced them with a steady amber coloured glare.

"Where are your manners? Guy's are important costumers too." The dog eared teen smiled at Kagome who was at last breathing regularly.

"_Guy?" _Kagome blinked.

The silver haired teen rose from his seat gracefully, his lashes batting dramatically.

"Gentlemen," He said addressing the teens beside him, "Introduce yourselves."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there it is... the very first chapter! Now I'm in need of your help ladies and gents... I'm having slight character issues... when I first picked up Ouran High Host Club my fingers itched to write an Inuyasha version... don't know why though. 

So, here's my problem... the twins! At first I intended for Hojo and his ancestor, Akitoki Hojo to takcle the roles... but after watching the anime series of Ouran High Host Club I got kinda unsure. I was actually thinking about having Bankotsu and Jakotsu as the twins... what do you think?

Oh and as soon as I finished the first chapter of OHHC I wanted Sesshy to be Takashi and Rin (as a boy) being Honey! But I was thinking of making him Kyoya! (instead of Miroku)

Bah! I'm so confused! So it would be wonderful to hear what you think!

(Hey you! Yeah the one with the computer! **I don't own Inuyasha OR Ouran High Host Club**... wish I did though... sigh)


End file.
